


Majesty

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sitcom-esque misunderstanding. </p>
<p>Tumblr sentence prompt: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majesty

Ingrid smiled coyly to herself as she opened the door to Cullen’s office, imagining the treat that would be waiting for her upstairs. The last few days had been punishing, a grueling trip through freezing rain that never seemed to let up. After arriving just before dawn and sleeping in, she wanted nothing more than some well-earned time alone in bed with her Commander. It was hard not to feel a bit smug at her idea of slipping a note in with his breakfast plate; he would undoubtedly enjoy the cheekiness of it all.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Cullen’s bark made her jump in her boots; someone else was upstairs with him.

“Oh, no.” She bolted up the ladder two rungs at a time to find a very angry and confused Commander facing off with a not-at-all bashful Dorian, reclining completely nude in Cullen’s bed, the sheets barely covering his bits.

“Of course there’s a reason, my dear Commander, but it’s not what you think,” Dorian replied drolly, seemingly enjoying this. “Oh, hello Inquisitor, so good of you to join us!”

Cullen turned to her, jerking his head in Dorian’s direction “Do you see what I have to deal with while you’re away?”

She tried not to gawk at Dorian’s undeniably fine physique, focusing on Cullen. “I, uh, I believe this is all my fault. You see, I left a note for you with your pastries that requested -”

“My Dearest, I’ve missed you terribly and we have so much catching up to do. I want you, in the command center, noon, no clothing allowed. Yours, I.” Dorian finished reading from the note as he stood from the bed, making no attempt to cover himself as the sheets slipped away. He handed the parchment to Cullen, who was turning redder by the minute. “I simply received your note by mistake. I thought the “I” stood for Iron Bull, naturally.”

Cullen’s exasperation grew. “Naturally. And you didn’t think it at all strange that Bull would ask to meet you here? In MY bed?” His voice grew smaller. “And where did you just pull that note from?”

Dorian finally began donning his clothes. “Not at all. I simply thought this was his latest kink. And wouldn’t you like to know?” He winked at Cullen and headed to the ladder.

“Latest kink? And you were perfectly fine with - you had no qualms about - you were just ready to - ” Cullen struggled to finish a thought.

Dorian patted him on the arm. “Please, don’t strain yourself. Well, I’ll leave you to your catching-up. Dreadfully sorry for the misunderstanding, but do consider yourselves privileged; not everyone gets to look upon the majesty that is my body, you know.” The mage disappeared down the ladder.

Ingrid looked at Cullen as he stood there blinking at the spot where Dorian had just stood, and she began to giggle, unable to stop herself. “I’m so sorry, but your face right now, it’s priceless.”

She could see the smirk fighting its way through his look of gentle disapproval. “You should be more careful, leaving notes like this around. As much as I might like them.” He approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck and inhaling deeply, breathing her in. He always did that when she returned to Skyhold, and at first she had thought it a bit strange, but now she adored it.

“How I’ve missed you,” he purred. He kissed her softly, and she breathed in his scent in turn, finally feeling grounded, feeling home.

“And I you. Now,” she whispered into his ear when they broke the kiss and held each other in a tight embrace, “Let’s get all caught up, shall we?”


End file.
